


Awaiting a Guardian

by mikeynovacaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Hogwarts, M/M, Occlumency, Patronus, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Slow Burn, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeynovacaine/pseuds/mikeynovacaine
Summary: Draco and Harry are forced to spend more time than they'd like to during their 5th year when Snape hands him the task of teaching Harry Occlumency.Draco asks Harry to teach him something in return.(It's a sort of mashup between books five and six and it doesn't really fit into the canon)





	1. An Introduction

Draco had told Snape no at least a thousand times. No, he would not give Potter private lessons and he would certainly not be spending any _one on one_ time together with the pompous arse. He fussed and fussed and fussed, even threatened Professor Snape with his father, but it was futile. Snape had reasoned with him - Potter's current Occlumency training was going horribly (Draco could only imagine - Potter had always been so awfully _emotional_ ) and the professor believed that when faced with a real enemy, of sorts, Harry may begin to improve, to really fight back. Draco had eventually obliged - he didn't really have much choice in the matter. The only thought that kept him going through it was the idea of how miserable he could make Harry's life from now on. 

It was a big mistake on their teachers' parts giving Draco permission to get inside Harry's head.


	2. From Bad Beginnings

"Professor, you can't be serious!"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at Harry, nodding. 

"Yes, Harry, I can. Professor Snape believes this is the only way forward. If you wish to be successful, I suggest you follow his advice." 

Harry couldn't help but scowl, looking away from Dumbledore and down at his shoes. _Malfoy._ Of all the foul gits in the world, it had to be him that was an accomplished legilimens. The headmaster rose to his feet, gesturing to the door. 

"Your first meeting with Mr Malfoy will be tomorrow at four o'clock in Professor Snape's office. Now, Harry, I suggest you get some rest." 

~

Harry was irritable all of the following day. Ron went on and on about how they surely weren't allowed to do this and Hermione, being Hermione, thought it was probably a good idea. By the time four o'clock actually came around, Harry was actually a bit glad to get away from their bickering. That feeling didn't last long, however. When he arrived in Snape's office Malfoy was already there, leaning back in their Professor's chair as if he owned it. Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway, glaring at him. 

"At last, Potty," Draco drawled, getting to his feet. "Didn't your parents teach you how to tell the time?" Draco gave him the best shit-eating smile Harry had ever seen. 

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'm enjoying this _just_ as much as you are, but we might as well just... Grit our teeth."

Draco laughed, eyes narrowing at Harry from across the room. 

"Alright, have it your way. Ready? Didn't think so... Legilimens!" 

Harry gasped, his mind wide open to Draco's attack. He had hated it enough before, but there was something much more intrusive about this. He struggled as he felt Draco probe through his memories, hearing his laughter cutting through images of Sirius, of Hemione and Ron, of Christmas at the Burrow. 

_"Pathetic, Potter. Just pathetic."_ Hearing these words, he snapped back, pushing against the invisible force in his head. Eyes tight shut, he flicked his wand. 

"Protego!" 

For one brief moment, Harry saw a little blond haired boy alone in a dark room. Then, as quickly as the image appeared, he was shut out, Draco's defences up. He opened his eyes, scowling at the boy. 

"Don't be such a prick, Malfoy. You're meant to warn me." 

Draco laughed once more, staring down his nose at Harry as they came face to face. 

"The Dark Lord won't warn you, oh mighty Potter. It has to be realistic." 

"Fine, whatever. Do it again," Harry said reluctantly, drawing up all the strength he could muster. 

"Legilimens!" 

~

"How did it go, Harry?" 

Harry shrugged, twirling his wand between his fingertips. A little puff of red smoke shot out of it, and Hermione took it from his hands gently. 

"Awful. Malfoy is so..." 

Hermione nodded in agreement, sighing. "I know. But do you think you're getting better at it?" 

Harry shrugged once again and Hermione shot Ron a pleading look. 

"Here's a better question," He chimed in. "Did you at least manage to get anything on him? Bet that's a childhood worth spying on." 

Harry cracked a small smile, shaking his head. "No, not really. He's annoyingly good at it, actually."

Ron nodded sympathetically and gave Harry an encouraging pat on the back. 

"Bastard."

~


End file.
